


Two boys and the Wolf

by fanetjuh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Isaac are taking care of a girl who has just been bitten by an Alpha, both in their own way they are trying to comfort her when she wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two boys and the Wolf

“Don’t you think we should ask for help?” Stiles whispered softly to make sure he wouldn’t wake up the girl too soon, before she was ready to wake up, before her body was ready to wake up. 

“We are the help.” Isaac whispered back, focussing on her steady heartbeat, focussing on her breathing, focussing on her pulse rushing. 

“Don’t you think she needs real help?” Stiles wasn’t sure if he would be able to help the girl, the girl knowing nothing about werewolves and having become one herself now. He knew that if looks could have killed, he would have been dead by now, but he didn’t care. He was worried about the girl, the innocent girl who got caught up in the middle of things she didn’t understand at all, in the middle of things that were different from all the things she thought to know. 

“I’m a werewolf, Stiles, I can help her.” Isaac nodded, remembering the time he became a werewolf, although that was at least more willingly than this girl. 

“Scott is a werewolf too and a much better helper.” Stiles hissed between his teeth, still worrying about the girl, worrying about what they had to tell her, worrying about all the things her brain had to process in the upcoming few minutes. 

“You’re welcome, Stiles.” Isaac whispered right before the girl opened her eyes, frowned her eyebrows, stared at her own body, frowned her eyebrows even more and suddenly understood that something was wrong, very wrong, very different and very wrong.

“Isaac? Stiles? What’s happening?” Her voice was filled with panic, her hands were trembling and her heartbeat way too fast. 

“You’re a werewolf now.” Isaac decided to say it right away, without packaging, without nice messages, without brushing it up. 

“A…a what?” The girl crawled back, away from Isaac and Stiles, away from the words Isaac had spoken, away from the disbelief, the though that something crazy as werewolves could be real. 

“You’re a werewolf and that’s awesome. You’re faster now, stronger now, you can hear better, see better.” Isaac tried to sound enthusiastic, just like Derek had been when he told him about being a werewolf, when he offered him the choice to become one, when Isaac had accepted that offer.  
“Your wounds heal a lot faster and you can change into an awesome creature that’s half wolf half human.” Isaac raised his voice, wondering if he was actually convincing her or himself. 

“You need a mirror, man…” Stiles whispered, knowing that Isaac would try to kill him with another look. 

“I…I…I don’t want to be a stupid werewolf!” The girl started to cry and for a moment Isaac didn’t know what to do, what to say, how to help her.   
“I don’t want werewolves to exist, I don’t want to be one!” She was mad and upset at the same time, crying and screaming, throwing with things, while trying to hold on to something. 

“It’s really cool to be one…” Isaac tried one last time, knowing already that he would fail, that it wouldn’t work. 

“Says the boy with second thoughts himself…” Stiles hissed between his teeth and carefully moved towards the girl.  
“Ssst…it’s okay, I’m not a werewolf…” He whispered softly and wrapped his arms around the girl, pressing her against his chest.   
“I’m just an ordinary human being understanding how much of a shock it must be to discover that werewolves exist and that you’re now one of them…” He spoke softly, holding her in his arms, trying to show her that it was okay to be upset, that it was okay to be mad, that it was okay to cry and to scream.   
“It’s okay…It’s all okay…” He said again, staring at Isaac who bent his head.   
“Cry and scream as much as you want, I’ll be there for you. I’ll always be there for you.”


End file.
